Neko Neko Potion
by conniepuce
Summary: What happens when a bored Namine decides to go down to Vexens lab? All I can say is that it's bad news for Sora. RikuxSora with a lemony taste
1. Prologue

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts Square Enix and Disney do, if I did the video game would probably be rated 18...

**Warning:** This story contains yaoi (boy/boy) relationships if you no likey then you can clickey on the back button or on the little red cross in the top-right corner of the screen. There will allso be lemon (sex scenes) eventually.

**Prologue**

Namine was extremely bored and couldn't think of anything to do, until she saw Vexen walking through the corridor.

« Aha! That's it! » Namine sprung from her chair and ran down to Vexen's lab as fast as she could.

Once she got to there, she started looking through the different experiments and potions Vexen had thought up, going from one shelf to the next, but to no avail none of them were interesting enough to Namine's taste. Disappointed, she started to go back to her room, that's when she saw a cupboard with written « PROTOTYPES » in capital letters across it. Namine quickly opened the cupboard and found a flask containing a strange orange fluid. On the tag, you could read « Neko Neko Potion » and a pictogram with a stick figure sporting a pair of cat ears and matching tail was drawn on it.

« Now that should do the trick! » Namine picked up the flask and went back up to her room to star plotting on what she would do with it.

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short but it's just the prologue so rest assured the next chapters will be longer, anyways I hope you like my story and please R&R! I'll give you cookies! =D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts Square Enix and Disney do, if I did the video game would probably be rated 18...

**Warning:** This story contains yaoi (boy/boy) relationships if you no likey then you can clickey on the back button or on the little red cross in the top-right corner of the screen. There will allso be lemon (sex scenes) eventually.

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice sunny day on Destiny Islands, Sora was lying on the beach looking at the fluffy clouds in the sky and listen to the waves crashing on the shore. Everything around him was so peaceful. It was on days like these that Sora could just relax and let his thoughts run wild. He had a secret crush on Riku and was currently imagining being on a date with him. They were sitting on a bench in Twilight Town eating sea salt ice cream. Riku was licking his ever so erotically, swirling his tongue on the top and licking the hole length whenever his ice cream started dripping. Needless to say that Sora was starting to get aroused by his own reverie.

But Sora was brought out from his daydream by the sound of footsteps on the sand coming closer. He sat up to see just who was ruining his "me" time. It was Namine. There she was grinning from ear to ear holding something behind her back.

"Hey Sora! I saw you lying here all day. You must be getting thirsty by now."

"Yeah, you guessed right, I'm actually quite thirsty now that I think about it"

"Here" Namine gave the bottle she was hiding behind her back to Sora.

"I made this smoothie, I hope you like it."

Sora took a few sips "This is really good! What did you put in it?"

"Hehe, that's a secret!"

"Oh well, guess you're allowed to have your own secret recipes."

Sora then proceeded to finish his drink. Once he'd finished swallowing the last drop, Sora started feeling quite dizzy and drowsy. He looked up to Namine, she had this mischievous grin.

Sora realized he probably shouldn't have drank the smoothie...

**A/N: Sorry this chappie is so short it looked much longer when it was written on paper :s Anyways I hope you liked it ^^ Please R&R! Cookies will be given out accordingly.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did Kairi wuold have died a long time ago.

**Warning:** Yaoi don't like don't read.

**Chapter 2**

Sora woke up in a white room, he was lying on a white bed. He felt quite dizzy and was wondering why he was there. That's when he remembered the events of this afternoon. He didn't really know what Namine had exactly done to him but he was sure of one thing: she was gonna pay. He then noticed his clothes were quite loose on him or maybe too big even. Sora sat up and had a look round the room. He spotted a mirror in a far corner of the room. He stood up and his pants ended up around his ankles he quickly put them back on and tightened his belt. "have I shrunk?" he thought. He walked up to the mirror trying not to trip on his pants on the way. Once in front of it he looked at himself end noticed two appendages on his head "What the Hell! I've got cat ears!!" he screamed. His cat ears were twitching furiously, he also saw something swinging in his back. "No don't tell me I've got a cat tail too!! NAMINE!!!!!"

In came running Namine, she stood next to Sora who was now at shoulder height.

"What's up Sora?" She said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What exactly was in that drink you gave me?"

"Oh that, just one of Vexen's potions. It's one that's meant to give you cat ears and a cat tail, cool huh?"

"Well if that's what the potion is supposed to do could you explain why I've also shrunk?!"

"Actually... I found it in the prototypes section so that could explain why it's also got this side effect."

"IN THE PROTOTYPES!!!! Do you realize this could have killed me!"

"It didn't right? So I don't see problem with it."

"I see a problem... How the hell am I meant to go out like this! And none of my clothes fit me."

"That is a problem... We'll have to find someone to look after you. Don't worry about the clothes I'll go and buy you some new ones!"

"One last question, do you know how to change me back?"

"Nope!"

"Namine!!"

Namine dashed out of the room fearing what Sora would do to her. Although he did have cat ears and a tail and was shrunk, he was the keybearer nonetheless.

Sora was alone again in the white room which he now assumed was Namine's bedroom. He sat back down onto the bed and waited.

Ten minutes had passed when Sora heard someone knocking on the door.

"Sora?"

"Riku!"

Riku opened the door, he came in and spotted Sora. Riku was surprised at first and then started to laugh madly.

"Namine did say that you wanted to talk to me but I didn't know it was because you discovered you had a new fetish!"

"Haha very funny, Namine was actually the one that did this to me"

Sora stood up and walked over to Riku, the top of his head now reaching up to Riku's torso. Riku noticed that Sora's cat ears were twitching and his tail was swishing side to side in annoyance.

"Whoa! What did Namine exactly do to you?"

"She managed to make me drink one of Vexen's potions"

Sora then proceeded to explain his little encounter from earlier and how he didn't know how long he was gonna stay like this.

"Well I know one thing for sure you're gonna be staying with me!"

"No I'm not! I can look after myself!"

Sora started running around the room with Riku chasing after him. The cat eared boy tripped over his pants and fell flat on his face, the taller male took this chance to pick up Sora and sling him over his shoulder. Sora flailed about trying to get Riku to let Him go.

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I won't, you're coming with me weither you want it or not! We can't let you roam about in this state and what would your mum say if she saw you like this."

Sora gave up on his futile attempt he knew how determined the silveret could be. He knew Riku was right his mum would probably have a heart attavck if she saw him in this state at least Riku lived on his own and no one else would see him like this. But a new problem dawned on him, how was he going to hide his feelings from Riku while he lived with him, he was sure Riku was straight, hell he'd even spotted him taking a walk while holding hands with Kairi.

They finally arrived in front of Riku's front door. The tall young man dropped Sora and got his keys out of his pocket to open the door. Once inside Sora sat on the sofa and started watching TV and Riku went to prepare some food.

"This must be the longest day of my life" thought Sora, but he didn't know how wrong he was.

**A/N: yay! third update in one day! don't forget to R&R and please give me suggestions for the events that could happen in my story ^^ **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: First and foremost thank you very much to my friend Serya-chan who reviewed every chapter and favorited this story ^^. I also thank mochiusagi and for reviewing and adding me on her alerts list. Thank you to With-all-hearts for reviewing and favoriting this story. Last but not least thank you to jackie-marie and Clairabelle for adding this story to their alerts. *gives them a batch of freshly baked cookies each* "enjoy!"**

**Now on to the bad news T.T, I've been grounded... and it's all the plot bunny's fault!! Well actually it's mostly mine cause I'm a champion at procrastinating, basically I was writing this fic when I should have been doing my maths homework and I lied to my mum and said I had finished it... you can all guess what happened, my mum found out I actually hadn't finished my work and now I can't go on the computer anymore (TT^TT). Noiw you must be asking yourselves well how come you can post this! I'm writing this at school lol.**

**Well anyways the point is that I won't be able to update as often as I wanted and the updates might not be as long as I had originally planned ..**

**But the show must go on!**

**Disclamer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.... blah blah blah...

**Warning:** This fic is a Yaoi (boy/boy) and will have some sex scenes don't like don't read.

**Chapter 3**

"Sora, food's ready!"

Riku waited for a few minutes bot Sora didn't come.

"Sora, come on it's gonna get cold!"

Still no response from the other teen. "hm, that's weird, thought Riku, Sora would usually come bounding into the kitchen." Riku went into the living room, there was Soracurled up on the couch sleeping in front of the TV. "He is partialy a cat after all"

Riku sighed and carefully picked the brunet up birdal style. Sora fidgeted at the slight disturbance, making his now baggy T-shirt slip, exposing more of his neck and his left shoulder. Riku marveled at Sora's tan skin licking his lips at the sight "Damn he looks so fuckable right now." The silver haired male gently moved his hand down and lightly squeezed the sleeping teen's ass. Sora moaned slighlty at the touch. Riku smirked at the brunet's reaction and started going up the stairs to his bedroom where he lay Sora down.

Riku noticed his pants were getting a bit tight ruond his crotch area. "Sora if only you knew what you did to me."

**A/N: Sorry this was realy short but as I said I was at school so... I did think actually writing a bit of smut but I got scared someone would spot me . hope you enjoyed it anyway, see you next time!**

**PS: oh and don't forget to R&R! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! Sorry for not having posted for a bit. I had kind of a writer's block. I do know how I want my story to turn out but there were a few chapters where I wasn't really sure what to write, including this one. You could probably say it's kind of a filler. Also, I haven't actually had time to write lately either so...**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed and added me or this story in their alerts ;) I really appreciated it.**

**All you people that are waiting for the smut don't you worry it's coming soon, just wait 2 or 3 chapters. I've written a little fan service in this chappie just so that you don't become to impatient.^^**

**Lastly if any of you are bored or just don't know what to do with yourselves, try drawing a fanart for this story and send a link to it in your review. The person who draws the best picture will have the smutty chappie of this fic dedicated to them and will have their couple of choice mentioned in it. I guess you could say I'm putting up a competition. Anyways grab your pencils and start drawing!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KH, if I did Kairi wouldn't have existed. Yep I'm a Kairi hater and I'm proud of it!**

**Chapter 4**

"Guess I'm gonna have to take care of 'this' before I eat huh?"

Riku went into the bathroom and locked the door. You never know Sora could show up at any moment... and Riku didn't want the petite brunet to see him in this state!

The bathroom was quite small it only consisted of a bathtub and sink. Of course Riku had added a cupboard for first aid and medication, a few shelves, where you could see all his hair care products lined up (how do you think Riku got his hair so shiny and silver colored?), and a towel rack.

At this moment in time, one choice dawned on Riku: "should I pleasure myself? Or should I settle for the less pleasant way?"

The older teen thought about this for a moment and opted for the latter. After all, the bathroom was just next to his room and he didn't want Sora to wake up from the sound of him panting and moaning his name.

Riku undressed, went over to the bathtub and twisted the blue knob for cold water, he then pulled a little bobble so that the water started running through the shower head.

The silveret stepped over the bath's ledge and stood under the shower. He shivered at the feel of the freezing spray of water running over his body.

After a few minutes, Riku had calmed down. He turned the red knob, his shower was now at a warm temperature, "might as well wash myself now since I'm already under the shower."

He poured a bit of coconut scented shower gel in his hand and started rubbing it all over his body, spreading it onto his toned abs and letting the constant flow of water rinse off the soapy suds. The silveret then squeezed his bottle of paupoo(sp?) shampoo, scrubbing and massaging his scalp, running his fingers through his long shiny hair, then rinsing the sweet smelling foam, relishing the feeling of the warm water rushing onto his head.

Riku cut the water, stepped out of the bathtub, grabbed his towel, lightly dried his hair and body and rapped the piece of cloth round his waist. He then unlocked the door and stepped into his room.

The older teen was looking through his closet, when Sora started to wake up. The cat boy opened his eyes drowsily, but was quite surprised by what he saw. While Riku was looking for some clothes to wear, his towel had slipped down and when Sora had opened his eyes, Riku was bent over trying to pick up his towel, giving a very nice view of his but to the brunet.

A huge blush covered Sora's cheeks. 'Riku's ass is so beautiful, way better than in my wet dreams... wait what the hell am I thinking at a time like this! I'm such a perv.'

"Riku what the hell are you doing naked in front of me!!!"

Said teen quickly picked up the towel, stood up and rapped it round his waist (again lol). He then turned to face the brunet.

"Sora, I was just under the shower and forgot to take some clothes with me into the bathroom, which is quite understandable since I usually don't have to cause I'm the only one living in this house most of the time!"

Sora was a bit flustered, and looked around the room nervously.

"Well how come I was sleeping on your bed! I swear I fell asleep on the couch!"

"I brought you up here cause you would of caught cold sleeping on the couch with the window to the living room open you dumbass! Now go downstairs and lay the table while I get dressed and."

Sora quickly scrambled off Riku's bed and trudged down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and opened the cutlery draw, took out some knifes and forks and started laying the table. Sora had nearly finished only two things were missing: the cups and plates. Poor Sora couldn't reach them because of his small size, they were in the highest cupboard in the kitchen. 'Damn you Namine!' Sora's tail started swishing violently showing how the little brunet was annoyed. Sora tried standing on a chair and stretching as high as he could. To no avail, he was simply too small.

"FUCK!"

Sora got so annoyed that he lost his balance. CRASH! "OW!" The cat boy had fallen bringing the chair with him and was now stuck under it. Riku came running down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen.

"Sora are you alright?"

"Yeah just fine, can you help me get up please? I'm stuck under the chair."

Riku laughed and picked the chair up then held his hand out for Sora to grab onto.

"Thanks" said Sora whilst being pulled up.

"No problem, go sit yourself at the table while I fetch the plates and cups and warm the food up"

Sora sat down at the table and waited for Riku. After a few minutes, the two were finally eating together. Sora finished up first proving his transformation hadn't changed the fact that he ate way too fast, Riku was only halfway through his plate!

"OMG Sora! If you always eat so fast one day you'll choke yourself to death!

"Well I haven't yet have I?"

Sora smirked but then started pulling a weird face.

"Riku.... I.... cough! Cough!"

Sora was choking! He fell to the floor and had a hard time breathing. Riku rushed to his side.

"Sora! Sora, what's happening are you okay?"

"I..."

Sora just didn't know what was happening one minute he was fine the next he felt like something was stuck in his throat. Suddenly he started heaving and breathing very loudly 'what exactly is happening to me?' thought the brunet.'Am I really going to die here, On Riku's kitchen floor?'

**A/N:**** Cookies to the people who have guessed what is happening to Sora^^ See you hopefully soon next chappie will be up in two weeks at the earliest. Bye!**


End file.
